


Spread

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Discussion of safewording, Dom Benny, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Switch Castiel, There's a lot of talking in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: In which they talk about Dean safewording and get ready to do another scene.Prompt: "Don't pussyfoot around. I want it to hurt."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Sensorium.  
> If I missed any tags, please tell me :)
> 
> Prompt #5: "Don't pussyfoot around. I want it to hurt."

###  Chapter 1

When Dean and Castiel meet up with Benny a few weeks later to play again, it’s with all of them hesitant. While Dean has tried to get them to play earlier, both Benny and Castiel weren’t quite sure if that was the right way to go about it. Dean was still hesitant about Benny spanking him again, but he’s been building up to it – at first he hadn’t wanted to do any of those kinds of scenes with Castiel, either, but they’ve slowly increased the amount of roughness in their play when Dean told Cas that it was something he wanted to.

            While their relationship had been complicated before (try telling your brother that no, the bruises on your face were not something bad and that he didn’t have to go after either of Dean’s boyfriends), after Dean had safeworded, it had turned out even worse than the times they had to defend themselves against all kinds of people (those against gay relationships, those against polyamory, those against BDSM…). Now, they were in a relationship, but Dean couldn’t do anything with Benny – every time they tried, Dean felt like he had to tap out, and that led to him feeling incompetent, which led to all of them feeling miserable. For the time being, Benny wasn’t participating in any sexy times, and it hurt both Dean and Castiel, since most of their life has been rooted in the BDSM scene and dropping it has been hard on all of them.

            Now that they are together again, Dean is terrified that something is going to go wrong. Although they have talked about the scene until Dean could dream it up, it’s still something that’s slightly bothering him. Since both Cas and Benny know that Dean doesn’t know if he can get through it without having a panic attack and feeling incompetent, and they have set up a system now to be checking up on them.

            They planned to do a relatively easy scene – just Cas spanking him and Castiel opening Dean up and Benny fucking him slowly and carefully, nothing too much – but the fact that Dean needs the scene construction to allow Benny to have sex with him is telling Castiel more than enough about the state of being Dean’s in.

They have to tread carefully and make sure to check in with Dean, even more so than they usually do, and Castiel will probably have to keep in contact with Dean at all points. They didn’t know that it would be so traumatizing for Dean – or else they wouldn’t have done the scene at all, or gone about it differently.

Castiel still feels bad about it, but it’s over and done, and tonight is a rematch, so to speak. Dean has already gotten ready and he’s now waiting on the bed. He’s probably sitting down on the bed, waiting for Benny and Castiel to come to him. First, though, Castiel wants to talk to Benny about the entire scene, just to make sure that they are on the same page about this entire thing.

“So, Benny,” Castiel says, taking Benny’s wrist. “Are you ready?”

Benny takes a deep breath, seemingly steeling himself. “I don’t know,” he admits. “I really want to be, but at the same time… I’m doubting myself. I don’t want to force myself on Dean again, and I’m not sure if I can trust myself around Dean.”

“If you’re not sure, then why are you getting ready to get into a scene?” Castiel asks. He’s trying not to judge Benny, and he’s definitely not trying to stop Benny from being involved in his relationship with Dean, but… it’s hard now that Benny’s doubtful about the scene. That’s not the best way to go into a scene, with one or two of the participants unsure if they are even willing to do this.

Benny doesn’t reply, but Castiel can see that Benny’s afraid of calling it off because he doesn’t want to lose Dean. Castiel doesn’t know how to tell Benny that he won’t lose Dean over something like this, and that it might be a better idea to just… slow down again and sit down and find a new solution, one that works to all of them – even though Dean was getting excited about the scene.

“I’m going to get Dean dressed again,” Castiel says decisively. “I want you to stay here, Benny, and then we’ll talk first. Then we’re going to see what we want to do, okay?”

Benny nods at that and sits down on the couch. He looks forlorn, and Castiel really feels for him. They are both Doms, but Castiel can switch on occasion and somehow that’s always placed him slightly lower in the power dynamics hierarchy than Benny. Right now, though, Cas feels like he has to take care of Benny _and_ Dean, which never happened before, not like this. Castiel moves over to the bedroom to go get Dean, and he finds Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, all folded in on himself as if he’s been physically hurt.

“Dean? Can you please get dressed again?” Castiel asks. He squats down in front of Dean and forces Dean to look at him. “Could you do that for me?” He has an inkling that Dean has overheard Benny and his talk – the living room isn’t far from the play room after all – but Castiel doesn’t fully understand what Dean thinks about it.

“I overheard you and Benny talking,” Dean whispers, but he doesn’t get up at all. “Benny doesn’t want to scene with me, right?”

“He’s unsure,” Castiel admits. “But this is something that we have to talk about, which is why I want you to get dressed. I don’t want anyone uncomfortable. Are you… are you okay with that?”

“I am,” Dean says. He sounds quietened and a little hurt, and that Castiel understands. They thought they were finally at that point where they could start again, only to not start again, and Castiel understands how much that must hurt Dean and his already low self-esteem.

“Do you want me to stay or do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?” Castiel asks quietly. He knows not to push, but he does want to be there for his boyfriend, but he can’t neglect Benny this time.

“Make me some hot chocolate, please?” Dean looks up and Castiel knows immediately that Dean needs a minute alone. He looks on the brink of tears, and it _hurts_ Castiel, but he can’t overstay his welcome with Dean right now. “I just… I just need a few minutes alone.”

Castiel swallows and nods, and he feels everything fall apart around him at that second. Dean isn’t shutting him out, but both Benny and Dean aren’t okay, and Castiel is already tired of taking care of the both of them. He walks over to the living room and sits down next to Benny. The fact that Dean was almost crying in the play room and Benny is just sitting quietly next to him is… disheartening. He sighs and grabs one of Benny’s hands, squeezing it softly.

“Dean is getting ready,” he says to Benny, who just hunches in on himself more. Castiel sighs again. He doesn’t quite know how to deal with this all. “I’m going to make hot chocolate, do you want a mug, too?”

“Please,” Benny says softly before burying his head in his hands again.

Castiel gets up and leaves for the kitchen. He wants to sit down and cry himself, but he has to be strong for his two boyfriends right now, and he can’t simply have a mental breakdown himself. He opens the fridge and takes out the milk before bracing himself against the kitchen counter to steel himself. He takes a deep breath to centre himself and then gets started on the hot chocolate. The best way for Castiel to feel accepted in a group is when he feels appreciated, and caring for Benny and Dean is one of those things that made him feel better and more connected to them.

So when the hot chocolate is done, Castiel tops it with whipped cream and a few mini marshmallows and takes the mugs with him to the living room. He hopes that Dean has migrated over there in the meantime, and it seems like this once, he’s actually granted that one thing. Dean is sitting in the single leather chair next to the sofa Benny’s sitting on. He looks like he’s been crying, and Benny’s looking incredibly guilty. The tension in the room is painful, so Castiel breaks it by giving the two other men their mugs and flopping down on the couch to be a middle man.

“So,” Castiel says. The other two men don’t react, and Castiel sighs. He has a feeling that besides being a mediator, he’s also going to feel like a therapist in the sense that getting either Benny or Dean to talk is quite the feat when they are like this is almost like pulling teeth – and getting them to talk to each other will probably be the equivalent of going to a dental surgeon to get your wisdom teeth removed. Without the anaesthesia, of course. “Okay, we need to talk about this, and I’m going to put this plainly. Dean, you’re obviously not happy that we’re not in the middle of a scene. Benny, you’re afraid of hurting Dean. Now talk. Why do you feel like that, and how can we make sure that we can actually have a scene together again? I don’t want us to break up over this, but… lately, I’ve felt as if we’re leaving Benny out of the relationship, and that’s not what we want, right?”

“No,” Dean mumbles immediately. “I want to do a scene again.” He looks up at Benny and swallows heavily. “I’ve been working up to spanking again with Cas, and I’m actually enjoying it now. It’s just… the sex I’m not yet ready for, but that… we can work on that, too.”

“So, okay,” Castiel says. He already knew this because Dean actually managed to talk about this at some point in between the scenes they did without Benny. “You’re hurt because Benny doesn’t want to scene and you’re certain you’re ready.” He sees the dirty look Dean sends him, and he adds, “and I know you are, beloved. We worked together on this.”

“Why doesn’t Benny believe me, then?” Dean says, voice hitching. _It’s clear where the issue is, then,_ Castiel thinks. It’s still the issue of trust between Benny and Dean.

“I do believe you,” Benny says softly. “And I believe Castiel, too. We still talked, even though we didn’t scene anymore.”

“I know,” Dean says. “Castiel told me.”

“That means that I know that you have been working up to spanking again,” Benny says as if Dean didn’t just say something. “I also know that you’re slowly getting used to my girth again with Castiel. And that hurts, you know.” Benny swallows and Castiel can see the tears pooling in his eyes. “It hurts so much that you don’t want to explain. Or that you _can’t_ explain to me why this is an issue. I feel left out, Dean, and even talking to Castiel doesn’t help that in the least. It even makes me feel _more_ left out.”

“Fuck,” Dean whispers, and Castiel thinks he’s the only one who heard that. Dean continues in a different tone. “I didn’t think it would impact you like that.”

“Good, you’re finally thinking about other people,” Benny snaps, and Dean recoils immediately. “Shit, sorry.” Benny makes a move to get up, but Dean actually pulls up his legs to make himself physically smaller, and Benny sits down again, swallowing hard.

“Don’t,” Dean whispers. “I just… I already feel like such a failure, and the fact that I failed you, too, doesn’t really help me.”

Castiel wants to get up, too, but he doesn’t want to leave Benny right now. As much as he loves Dean, and has been with Dean for a long time, he doesn’t want to have Benny feel like he’s left out – after all, Castiel loves Benny just as much, just… slightly different, slightly more passionate.

“Do you want to talk about it together, or should I stay?” he asks eventually, when neither man said anything for a few minutes.

“Stay, please,” Dean says. “We do need to talk about what we want to do, and if there’s even a possibility of us scening at some point in the future. I don’t want to stop, and I also don’t want to leave Benny out, but…” Dean takes a deep breath. “I don’t think I can do it for long if it keeps happening like _this_.”

“Okay, then we talk,” Castiel says. “I also don’t want to break it off, but I do think we need to talk about limits. Some things might have changed between the last time we scened and now, and we will need to talk about new hard and soft limits. Before that…” Castiel turns to face Benny. “What do you think about not breaking off the Dom/sub aspect of our relationship?”

“I’m… scared,” Benny admits. “I do… I do want to try again, but at the same time… I’m scared that it won’t work out, and well… the two of you have always been closer to each other than I have been to either of you, so if someone has to go, it will have to be me.”

“I don’t think we’ll have to break up our relationship if we’re not compatible in a Dom/sub relationship,” Castiel interjects. “We might not be involved in the BDSM scene but that doesn’t mean that we can’t be together anymore.”

“Yes,” Dean agrees softly. “I don’t want to lose either of you.”

Benny looks up, actually crying at this point, and both Dean and Castiel move in to hug him. It’s the first time since the scene that Dean has touched Benny, and Castiel can see when Benny relaxes immediately at Dean’s touch. They keep up the embrace for several minutes before Castiel has to break away. He’s crying himself, too, and he didn’t think this would turn out to be so very emotional. Apparently though, they really do want to stay together, all three of them, and that is so much of a relief that Castiel has to let it out, too.

Later that night, they sit down to discuss their new limits, and they find out that nothing really changed, just that they’ll have to take it slow for a while. What they do agree on, however, is that they need to scene soon, just to see if it is still okay. They settle for the same safewords as they always had, but add a visual and physical one, too, just to be sure. And now, they just have to pick a date for their new scene.


	2. Chapter 2

###  Chapter 2

After their talk everything becomes a little easier. Castiel doesn’t notice it immediately, but when he looks back on their talk and where they are now, it’s clear that the gradual process was actually better than trying to settle back in their routine as quickly as possible. Now, the three of them are sleeping in the same bed again, and it’s going well. Dean and Benny are communicating again, and they are showing their love again, too.

Castiel is glad that it’s all going better, since the two assholes have nearly given him several heart attacks and a severe case of emotional breakdown. The fact that his two boyfriends weren’t quite talking to each other hurt him, too, as the middleman. He hates being unable to talk to both of them at the same time. He had to pick and choose to talk to one of them at the time.

Right now, they are finally getting ready to try again. They decided to keep it simple, just like last time. In between all the stress and the making up, Dean and Benny sat down to talk about their limits and what they were going to be able to do (or not). They actually _talked_ about it and Castiel is still blown away by the fact that they willingly shared their emotions

Dean is getting ready, and in order to stop him from freaking out (like last time), Castiel stays with him. Benny is mentally stable again, and Castiel is certainly feeling better about the entire thing this time around. They know what they are doing, and they know how to stop the scene if it isn’t working out at all.

It’s… strange to see Dean undressing right in front of him without Castiel helping him at all. Castiel knows Dean wants to be sexy, but Castiel stops him right away.

“I said to get undressed, not to tease me about you getting undressed, okay?” It’s only natural for Castiel to slide into his Dominant role around Dean, and he can’t help it right now either. Dean is so sexy when he’s submissive and trying to tease Castiel into giving into him. Dean pouts and goes to say something but Castiel shushes that.

“Don’t, Dean,” Castiel says sternly. “Undress and go kneel on the bed. You know what happens when you don’t listen to me, don’t you.”

“I don’t want to listen to you,” Dean says petulantly. “I want to do whatever I want to do.”

“Sure,” Castiel says. “That’s one spanking for Mr. Winchester. I know you want that, Dean, and we’ll deliver. I’ll spank you, and then Benny is going to fuck you. Now, listen to me, or Benny _won’t_ fuck you. And your other punishment will be not getting a spanking at all.”

Dean looks sad, but he does listen this time around and gets undressed quickly before getting into position. Dean presents his ass for Castiel, and Castiel swallows thickly. It’s one of his favourite sights on the planet. Dean’s ass is magnificent, but now, he has to share it with Benny.

“Benny, are you coming?” Castiel yells to the living room. They agreed to call Benny in a little later to make sure that Dean was completely settled into his role as a submissive again, and now that that’s done… “Dean is ready, and he already broke the first rules, so I’m getting ready to spank him.”

Benny slides into the room not one minute later, and he’s watching Dean with a predatory look on his face. “He looks great,” Benny whispers in Castiel’s ear, and Castiel simply nods.

“He does.” Castiel licks his lips and chuckles. “But he’ll look even better with his ass cherry red.”

“I agree,” Benny says. “Shall I sit down and let you do all the dirty work, Castiel?”

“Yes, sir,” Castiel says. “Will you tell me what to do?” This is one of the things they talked about – Benny is going to tell Castiel what to do to and Castiel will be paying more attention to Dean to see if he’s still okay with that. Benny does know where Dean’s limit is for spanking at the moment, and if everything goes like it’s supposed to, they won’t even get close to that limit, but just to be on the safe side, they did implement the additional safeguard that everything would be okay. They definitely don’t want a repeat performance of the last time they scened together. Definitely not.

“I will, pet,” Benny says, falling easily into his role as Dom again. It’s beautiful to see it happen, but since Castiel is actually being one of the submissive (even though he’s still a Dom to Dean), he’ll have to listen to whatever Benny says. And being a submissive includes not talking to the Dom unless spoken to, which is… difficult for Castiel. He’s gotten so used to not having to listen to anyone… “Get into position, and make sure that your hands are warm.”

Castiel checks his hands before getting into position, but they are okay, so he goes to stand at the end of the bed, facing Dean’s upturned ass. He really does love the ass in front of him, so he won’t have any difficulties turning it a few shades redder.

“Are you ready, Dean?” Benny checks, and Dean quickly replies.

“Yes, sir. I’m green.”

“Thank you, Dean. Are _you_ ready, Castiel?”

“I am, sir. I’m green.”

“Thank you,” Benny says. “So, Dean, I’m going to assume that you can keep this position for a while, because I want to get started right now. You are supposed to keep this position as long as you can. If you need to move or need to stop, please call out your colour. Otherwise you’ll have to remain silent, is that okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean replies.

“Good.” Benny takes his time and circles around the two of them on the bed before settling down in the chair again. “Castiel, I want you to spank Dean twice across his thighs, twice. You can pick where and how harshly, but do know that I’ll want you to increase the pace and the impact in the coming minutes, so don’t go too hard right away.”

Castiel knows better than to reply, and he checks Dean over to make sure that he has permission before swatting Dean’s thighs lightly. He doesn’t want to hit him too had, and Benny is going to increase the force behind it, they need to go slow right now. He picks one side for each swat, and when he’s done, he stops again. It’s only two, and that’s not a lot, but Castiel knows that Benny is still dealing with the underlying fear that Dean can’t take it again, so they start out slowly for now.

“Four more, Castiel,” Benny says softly, and Castiel complies. He does all four of them on the same thigh, and he feels Dean sway forward after each swat. It’s already going better than before. He simply obeys all of Benny’s commands. Since he’s been working with Dean to work up to spanking again, he knows more about Dean and his limits than Benny does. Talking about spanking and actually being spanked is quite different, and Benny (and Castiel, too) is still afraid that Dean may be overestimating what he can handle, so Castiel is keeping a closer eye on Dean and his reactions.

Castiel licks his lips and looks at the slowly darkening skin that is currently Dean’s left thigh, and it looks… it looks good. He’s glad that he’s still partially dressed, since Benny wouldn’t be happy to see him too worked up already. Benny is going to fuck Dean in the end, not Cas. And they didn’t discuss if Dean and Castiel were even allowed to get off in the first place, so Castiel really shouldn’t be getting his hopes up. Thankfully, the jeans he’s wearing are doing a great job at hiding his erection.

“Don’t pussyfoot around. I want it to hurt,” Dean says without prompting, and Castiel gasps. Not only did Dean speak while Benny expressly forbade that, but he also just critiqued Benny. Benny simply ignores him, and says to Cas:

“Another four, Castiel, on the other thigh.”

Castiel obeys immediately. He’s still swatting lightly, but it’s enough to give more colour to the lovely bum presented in front of him. From his position in front of Dean’s ass Castiel can’t see Benny’s reactions, but he can guess what Benny looks like right now. He’ll be flushed, maybe even have his dick in his hand already… Castiel almost moans, but catches himself just in time. He can’t express his desire when he’s being dominated by Benny, since Benny doesn’t allow Castiel or Dean to make any noises, however hard it might be.

“Give me another four, Castiel, but slightly harder.”

After that, the orders keep coming faster and faster, and Castiel is slowly increasing the force behind the slaps, until he’s fully on spanking Dean. Dean’s ass is actually red now, and every time Castiel’s hand lands on his ass or thighs, he sees his handprint in white before the skin reddens again.

“Stop,” Benny says when Castiel is finally getting into a rhythm. “That’s enough, Castiel. You might be the one to check up on Dean’s state, if he can still handle it, but you were supposed to warn me when he was close to coming, too.”

Castiel swallows and looks under Dean, only to see the spots of wetness on the blanket below him. Castiel reddens, too. Benny is right: Castiel was supposed to warn Benny when Dean got close to coming, so that Dean could come on Benny’s cock. But he didn’t, and he feels ashamed for that. He got so sucked into the spanking he was giving Dean that he lost sight of one of his objectives. Castiel wants to apologise, but Benny simply sighs.

“Please open Dean up for me, and then you can go sit in the chair and watch us. You’re not allowed to come – that’s your punishment now, Castiel.”

“Yes, sir,” Castiel says. He really wanted to come before, but now that he’s just been put on the spot, he thinks he actually deserves the punishment. It is definitely his mistake. He should be punished for it. He takes a deep breath and grabs the lube. Castiel is supposed to be opening Dean up for Benny, and he’d better be thorough, since that was what he promised Dena when they were discussing the scene. Dean coming might be one of Castiel’s mistakes, but he won’t do something else wrong today, especially when it involves Dean and Benny making up. That one is not up for discussion – he simply has to do this right.

He’s just a casual observer right now, and while Dean broke a few of Benny’s rules, too, he’s not being punished because this scene is about him. Benny is whispering things in Dean’s ear, but Dean is still relaxed, even though his arms and legs seem to trembling in an effort to hold him up. Castiel knows better than to call out to Benny at this point in his punishment – he’s definitely still not allowed to talk – and he’s waiting for Benny to spot it too. When the man eases Dean down onto his stomach and then rolls him over onto his back, it’s clear that Benny saw it too, and it eases some of Castiel’s (still present) troubles.

“Take your time, Castiel,” Benny says, and Castiel doesn’t know if it’s sarcastic or not, but he decides to take it as an order. He _wants_ it to be an order. He doesn’t want Dean to go through the mess of breaking down again, and for that, Castiel actually needs to take his time to make sure that Dean is opened up fully for Benny. It does take him a few minutes, slowly stretching Dean out on his fingers, but because Dean already came, he’s a lot more relaxed, which only helps Castiel when stretching him out.

“Is he ready, Castiel?” Benny asks, and Castiel tests Dean’s asshole once more before speaking up.

“Yes, he is, sir. You should be able to fuck him now.”

“Thank you, Castiel.” Benny stands up from the chair and removes his pants and shirt. He moves over to the bed and gestures for Castiel to go sit on the chair. Benny kisses Castiel softly on the cheek and then he kisses Dean on the shoulder and moves into position. “Castiel, please remember you’re not allowed to come. I’d like to extend this into you not being allowed to touch yourself either. Is that okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Castiel bows his head, kisses Dean on the other shoulder, and moves over to sit in the chair. It feels warm on his naked back, but it’s… unpleasant to sit down and not be touching Dean anymore. During the scene, he’d kept a hand on Dean at all times, to silently check in on Dean, but right now, he’s missing the contact with both of his lovers, and that’s tough on him (even though he knows he deserves punishment). He never thought himself to be very touch-oriented, but apparently he is.

Benny is quietly talking to Dean, and Castiel is immediately reassured that Benny knows exactly what is up with Dean and how to keep him grounded. Dean going into subspace is not entirely welcome right now, since it’s the first time they are doing a scene since Dean went into subspace and safeworded.

Benny’s hands are gliding over Dean’s back and his sides, and he’s slowly working down to Dean’s fluttering hole. It’s clear that Dean is excited about having Benny back inside of him.

“Are you ready, boy?” Benny asks Dean, and Dean moans before going to answer Benny.

“Yes, sir.” Dean sounds breathy, and Castiel the soft noises he’s trying to disguise because he’s supposed to be quiet. “Please, fuck me, sir.”

Benny simply complies. He rolls the condom over his dick and slicks himself up before positioning the head of his dick before Dean’s hole. It’s like a silent request for Dean to say no right now, before Benny is actually in. They are still not sure if it’s Benny fucking Dean that set Dean off last time or the pain that happened after, but this time they really, _really_ , want to be sure that Dean is going to be okay.

When Dean doesn’t react other than to push back into the gesture, Benny finally pushes into him. It’s slowly at first, but once Benny sees that Dean is… enthusiastically fucking himself back on Benny, they set a fast and hard rhythm. It’s turning Castiel on more than ever – he loves seeing his boyfriends fuck like that, especially when Dean is doing most of the work. Benny is evidently still trying to take it easy but Dean doesn’t agree, so the pace comes mostly from Dean.

Castiel licks his lips and moves forward in the chair to perch on the edge. He wants to be closer, but Benny isn’t looking at him, so he can’t ask for permission from Benny. Besides… as a punishment, Castiel can enjoy it but not enjoy himself, and he thinks that if he moves closer and closer, he will come in about three seconds flat rather than abstain himself.

Both Dean and Benny are close, and Benny is still talking to Dean in that soft tone. Castiel can’t hear what Benny is saying but by the looks of Dean it’s something dirty. Dean is sweaty, and though the red on his ass is looking beautiful, the blush crawling up his chest, neck and ears is even more beautiful. Benny thrusts into Dean a few more times before grabbing Dean’s cock and pulling it a few times.

“You’re allowed to come, Dean,” Benny says, and Castiel is temporarily confused as to why Benny would say that out loud, but that confusion is quickly wiped away when he addresses Castiel next. “But you still aren’t, Castiel. You deserve your punishment, so no orgasm for you until we’ve made sure that you are through with that punishment.”

“Okay, sir,” Castiel whispers. Benny didn’t look at him while issuing this warning, but Cas is fairly sure that Benny knows him well enough to know that Cas is, in fact, really close to coming untouched, which is not something that happens very often in Castiel’s case.

Dean takes Benny’s word as law, and he comes two seconds after Benny’s permission to come. Castiel can imagine what being inside Dean feels like right now, and he’s… impressed that Benny can withstand the spasms of Dean’s hole without coming in seconds. It must have been a while for Benny since he’s had sex since they are exclusively with each other, but his stamina hasn’t decreased in the slightest. It takes a few more thrusts before Benny comes, too, and Castiel whimpers slightly at the sight of Benny pulling out. He wants to be inside of Dean, too, and he wants to paint Dean’s insides with his come, but Benny was smart about wearing a condom, since it means less cleaning up after the scene and more time for spoiling Dean.

“Good boy,” Benny praises Dean in his low fucked-out voice, and Castiel shivers. He’s so turned on that even Benny’s voice could make him come if he wanted to, but he doesn’t want to – so he keeps breathing steadily to avoid coming. Benny settles down on the bed with Dean, both avoiding the mess of come on the sheets, and Benny finally looks over to Castiel, who is still frozen in the chair, a mantra of _Do not come, do not come_ going on in his head. “You did great as well, Castiel. Except for that slight… mishap. But I thought of an appropriate way for you to tell us how you feel about it. Come and bring us something to drink, and a piece of chocolate for Dean, and then you can come cuddle us and tell us what you did wrong, is that okay?’

“Yes, sir,” Castiel says, and he slowly unfolds himself from the chair. His muscles are screaming at him to stop trying to move, but he doesn’t listen and instead moves to the kitchen to grab some Gatorade and a chocolate bar. They always keep one just for Dean, which is hidden away so Dean won’t eat it when he’s hungry, and Castiel still thinks it’s both funny and sad that Dean would literally eat the chocolate instead of dinner some days. Castiel takes a few deep breaths before walking over to the play room. He knows that the rest of his punishment will be carried out when he gets back to the room, so he needs to be ready for whatever his two boyfriends want to do to him (or want him to do).

When he enters again, it’s to see Benny and Dean snuggled up on the bed slightly to the right of the wet spot. They seem to be talking in low tones with each other, and they look up when Castiel comes back.

“Thank you, Castiel,” Benny says. “We want you to cuddle Dean, too, and I want you to feed him and make sure that he drinks the entire bottle of Gatorade. He’ll need it.”

Castiel looks at Benny and he almost feels like questioning his punishment, but when he goes to sit down at the side of the bed to pass Benny the first bottle of Gatorade, he immediately sees what his punishment is. He’s supposed to lie in the wet spot until they are ready to clean themselves up and actually end the scene. If there’s one thing Castiel absolutely hates, it’s the wet spot – it’s cold and nasty – so he knows exactly why Dean and Benny decided on that punishment. Of course they want him to be uncomfortable for a while, that’s the point of the punishment. He sighs and just goes to lie down there.

Castiel feeds Dean the piece of chocolate, and then gives him the bottle of Gatorade. Dean eats and drinks without comment, and while the bottle isn’t empty yet when Dean gives it back, Castiel thinks that for now, it’s enough.  

“Tell me what you did wrong, Castiel,” Benny says.

“I almost made Dean come without warning you,” Castiel says quickly but softly. “I was supposed to tell you when Dean was close, and I didn’t tell you.”

“And do you think you deserve punishment for your disobedience?”

Castiel is tempted to say no to get a spanking from Dean and Benny, but he also knows not to drag this out for too long for Dean’s sake. It might have all gone right until this point, but if they add a spanking for Castiel, the scene might go on for too long. “I do, sir,” Castiel finally whispers. It seems to be enough for Benny, and Dean is hugging him close now.

“Okay, then you will be fine with the punishment being not coming for a week. We won’t be having a scene this week, and you are not allowed to have sex in any capacity – no masturbating, no fucking someone, no being fucked. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Castiel says, and he finally settles in Dean’s embrace. The punishment isn’t one of the bad ones, and it’s clear that Benny’s only adding a punishment to make sure that their scene is closed on something that isn’t about Dean. Benny’s also making sure that Dean and Cas can’t play this week, and that they’ll have to include Benny again – which Castiel was already discussing with Dean. Playing with just Dean feels off while playing with both Dean and Benny is like coming home again.  Even though Castiel helped Dean deal with the aftermath of safewording (and yes, it was nice to have Dean to himself for a few days), it never felt like it was something Castiel wanted for a longer period of time. He loves Benny too much for that.

Benny is hugging Dean as well, and it feels like Castiel is finally home again. The scene went great, and both Dean and Benny are not freaking out, so Castiel counts that as a win. They are finally back where they should be, and Castiel knows that this time, they actually came out stronger. He can only look forward to the future and what that might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and final installment of the Benny/Cas/Dean-Dean safewording verse. There might be more Benny/Cas/Dean in the future, but for now, this verse is done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
